The Trick
by Advi
Summary: What if during Thor 2 The Dark World, Loki did not pull his dying trick? And sometime after that accidentally falls for a simple trick of Thor's to bear the God of Thunder children. Oh! The complications of the matter!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Advi does not own Thor or Loki or the names or characters from the Marvel Universe. All rights to Thor & Loki and all associated characters (of the original movies and comics) belong to Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Jack Kirby and Marvel Entertainment.

* * *

x

x

x

**THE TRICK**

x

By Advi

x

x

**CHAPTER ONE**

x

x

x

In the great palace of Asgard, two brothers strode through the gilded halls of their home palace, still in the midst of repair.

Asgard had yet to recover from the Dark Elves attack.

The sounds of their boots, hitting the once pristine, polished floors of the palace, rang through the air… though not ominously. Their footfalls rang with authority and power for the mighty Prince Thor had returned home victorious. But… the peoples of Asgard could not yet forgive Loki… their traitor prince.

Thor had told all of Loki's heroics in their fight against the Dark Elves in Swartalfheim and on Midgard, the realm he previously wanted to destroy. This time, Loki helped his brother to protect it. In death, Frigga's beloved sons, true and adopted, successfully avenged her death.

But… still… the peoples of Asgard could not yet trust Loki.

Loki, who became their false King, Loki who lead the Frost Giants into Asgard, Loki who went to Midgard and waged war there and killed innocent Midgardians. How could they trust him- though he helped in Thor's glorious victory against the Dark Elves? Loki was after all not even an Aesir… he was Jotun, adopted by their King-Odin, the AllFather. Most felt that Odin made a rare mistake in adopting the Jotun and making him a prince of Asgard. After all, how could a Jotun, a being regarded as a monster, ever be something of worth for Asgard.

Thor and Loki turned into one of the dining halls of the palace that was not damaged. It still held the grandeur of what Asgard was before that dreadful attack. "Isn't it good to be home and victorious, brother?" Thor asked.

Loki heaved a gentle sigh. "I suppose… but is this truly what you call my freedom? Brother?"

Thor moved to the long, golden dining table, where servants were still arranging the food and sat down. "Why of course."

Loki arched his eyebrows at Thor.

"Brother, you do not think you would have the freedom you once possessed, did you?"

"Well, I hoped that I would be able go somewhere else… another realm perhaps, and start life a new," Loki replied heatedly. "Not this… being bound by your side!"

The servants looked at their prince and Loki and then hurriedly arranged the food. They knew this was going to turn into one of their fights-fast.

"At least you are not in prison anymore, brother," Thor replied. He then turned to the food spread luxuriously before him.

"Yes, I am not in that prison anymore… but I am still your prisoner!"

"True… Father said that you are not to leave my side, till he is certain that you are trustworthy once more."

"Hah!" The god of mischief gave a laugh that was filled with scorn and derision.

"Loki!" Thor warned.

The servants finished their task and exited the hall hastily.

Loki marched up to Thor, still placing food down on his golden plate. "And when will that be? I can tell you when, never!"

"Loki!" Thor warned again.

"Brother, since you have never noticed, let me tell you! I have never had Father's approval!"

Thor rose to his feet and turned to Loki, who wore a look of deep hurt on his beautiful, pale features. "Even when I was your brother, when I was still a prince of Asgard, I never had his approval! Do you want to know why, brother?"

"Enough, Loki!"

However, Loki was never one to heed any person's warning.

"Because I was only a tool!" His face was flushed, unshed tears pooling in his icy blue eyes. "Father told me that he took me from the Jotun temple, so that I can be a tool between our two realms!"

Suddenly, Thor pulled Loki towards him and hugged his younger brother. Loki tried to fight him. He pushed his cool hands against Thor's armor, trying to push the taller blond male away. But, that just made Thor hold him tighter.

One of Thor's strong arms was wrapped around Loki's slender frame, while his other hand began to stroke his brother's smooth raven hair.

"Do not think about that any more, brother."

"How can I not!" Loki retaliated, still trying to free himself from Thor's hold.

Just then, Lady Sif and two of the Warriors Three, Fendral and Volstagg; Hogun, being on his home world; strode into the hall and stopped dead in their tracks. The sight of the two brothers in an embrace was… well… shocking.

Both Thor and Loki did not perceive they had company.

"I am not your brother! I never was! The only person who truly cared for me was mother! And she's gone now!" Loki couldn't control his emotions anymore. He began to sob as cool tears ran down his face. He stopped fighting Thor and leaned his head against his brother's shoulder and sobbed. Thor continued to hold Loki, as Lady Sif, Fendral and Volstagg backed out of the room.

Softly, as Loki sobbed, he whispered, "You'll see Thor… Father will never give me any sort of approval."

Thor stared down at the highly polished floor of the dining hall, staring at his reflection. He knew Loki was wrong. Their Father, Odin, was a kind and just man… if Loki behaved… Thor knew the AllFather would grant Loki the freedom he desires.

x

x

In a restored gilded common room in the palace, Lady Sif paced the floor, while Fendral lounged on a vast sofa and Volstagg ate plates of the finest meat, blissfully.

"Not happy Sif?" asked the gallant Fendral.

"How can I?" Sif replied impatiently. "I know Loki is up to something! He never behaves that way… and now he's free to roam the great halls of Asgard beside Thor! I know he would want to exact some sort of revenge against us and Thor."

"Calm yourself, Sif," said Volstagg, while munching. "I don't think Loki will be able to perform any mischief by Thor's side."

"True," said the debonair Fendral, "the most Loki will be able to do are his tricks of old."

Sif shook her head at her fellow warriors. "No, no. I have a bad feeling about this. Loki is up to something and it will be worst then the last time."

Fendral and Volstagg exchanged hesitant glances.

x

x

Once Loki had calmed down, he and Thor sat down and ate peacefully at the great table decked with food. There was so much food on the long, golden, table, that it could feed a small human town for days. The servants nervously stepped back into the dining hall, surprised that their Prince, Thor did not overturn the table in anger. It was something he did many times before the AllFather banished him to Midgard.

Thor and Loki ate in peace… something that seemed rather odd to the servants. It was also strange that Lady Sif and Thor's warrior friends were not with them. The servants came closer to the two princes and stood ready to serve them.

"I miss this food," Loki finally said, breaking the silence in the hall.

"Surely you ate in prison as well," Thor commented.

"I did… but… it was not like this."

Thor reached out and cupped Loki's arm. "Don't worry, brother, we'll always eat together from now on!" Then, he beamed a cheerful smile at Loki.

Loki gazed a little surprised at Thor.

"Come now, eat!" Thor urged him with a merry and infectious air. Even the servants in the room were smiling at them.

Thor was happy. He felt like he had his little brother and best friend back again. To him it was as if Loki had returned to the brother he once knew and loved. The brother Thor knew before Odin banished him to Earth. The brother he grew up with and played with in his childhood.

Loki cracked a small smile and continued to eat.

But halfway through their lunch, a guard came hurriedly into the dining hall. "The AllFather requests the presence of his son immediately."

Loki glowered as Thor rose to his feet. The God of Mischief placed his food down with a hated look in his face and stood up. It was clear to him that his adopted father sees him as dead. Thor was his only son.

A servant with a bowl of water came speedily to Thor. The god of thunder washed his fingers in the water, while another servant held a small towel ready for his use. Once Thor was done, Loki washed his fingers in the water. Once the brothers were done cleaning up, they strode hurriedly towards the throne room and were met halfway by Lady Sif, Fendral and Volstagg. Sif shot Loki a dirty glare, Loki returned a debonair smile.

The small group entered the throne room and walked down the long hall towards a large, golden throne. They stopped in front of the great throne and bowed, for before them sat Odin AllFather. The elderly, one-eyed male turned his gaze from the universe and beheld his son and the small band of warriors.

"Thor… my son… and friends."

Loki glared at the man he once called father.

"Your help is needed in the world of Swerend, where its peoples live in fear of the night. Once darkness falls, a monster appears…to kill and destroy. It has decimated many villages. Many lives have been lost. My son, take with you, your most trusted allies and go and free the peoples of Swerend from the terror that has engulfed them. Leave first thing tomorrow, go and meet the peoples of that world and find out first what you can of the beast."

"YES, MY KING!" They all chimed with exuberance… well… except for Loki.

Thor and all behind him stood. Loki glared at Odin, Odin gazed calculatingly at his adopted son. Loki turned away, as Thor led them out from the throne room.

Odin's gaze did not leave Loki, as he watched the tall and dark haired male walk away with his true son.

As Loki, Thor and his friends stepped out of the throne room, Thor turned to Sif. "Sif, go now to Hogun's home world and tell him that I need his company on tomorrow's quest."

Sif bowed reverently to Thor. "Yes, my prince." Then, she straightened up, spun on her heels and strode away to carry out her task.

Thor turned to his two friends and patted each on their shoulder. "My friends! Eat and be merry tonight! For tomorrow we go to danger and to whatever glory awaits us!"

Fendral and Volstagg cheered on their prince. Loki gazed on at the three males with a gentle sort of smile on his handsome face. Clearly, some things never changed. Then, to his surprise, Thor turned to him. "And you'll join us as well in our revelry, brother!"

Loki made a disinterested face. "No, I…" But, Thor gave him a strong slap on his shoulder, almost knocking the slender dark-haired male to the shiny palace floor.

"Of course you will!"

"I—"

Then, to Loki's surprise, Thor placed both of his hands on his waist and hoisted Loki into the air.

"Thor! What are you doing!?"

"Making sure you join in the fun!" Thor answered joyfully, as he placed his younger sibling over his shoulder, resting Loki's stomach on his broad shoulder armor.

"Thor! Put me down at once!" Loki cried out indignantly, as he turned and tried to look at his brother.

Fendral and Volstagg laughed.

"Now, now brother, let us go and be merry!"

"I rather be merry with a book!"

Then, furthering Loki's horror, Fendral and Volstagg came up to him and slapped his bottom. "HEY!"

"Come on Loki! For old time's sake," said Fendral flashing a dashing smile at the highly annoyed and flushed god of mischief.

"That's right! Let us eat heartily before our great battle tomorrow!" said Volstagg, patting his own large stomach under his long, red, beard.

"True!" Thor added. "Now, let us go and celebrate!"

As they walked away, Loki, on Thor's shoulder said, "I swear I'm going to get all of you for this."

* * *

Poor Loki. What mischief will he cast upon Thor and his friends? And… will Odin ever gaze at Loki again and see him as a son?

Now, I must confess that this story was inspired by a fanart by garnetquyendinh on deviantart. In that fanart, Thor and Loki were arguing and Thor tricks Loki into saying that he'll give birth to the God of Thunder's children. It's a hilarious fanart that's wonderfully drawn. I hope my readers will go and check it out.

The next chapter shall be out in February. Till then, stay safe everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

X

X

X

**THE TRICK**

X

By Advi

X

X

**CHAPTER TWO**

X

X

But, instead of going to the feast, they went to spar… well… it was just after lunch. There, Thor sparred with both Volstagg and Fendral. Loki sat watching. Thor asked Loki to spar with him, but Loki turned him down-saying he didn't trust himself to do so.

However, he did cause mischief.

First, he set green flames on Thor-Thor easily doused that with rain. Then Loki made ice appear on the sparring court, making Thor, Fendral, Volstagg and all the warriors to fall unceremoniously on their behinds. They all glared murder at Loki, who laughed heartily at them.

Thor shouted at him to stop. Loki, with a sigh, made the ice disappear.

Then, there was peace… until Loki, feeling bored, transformed all the spears in the sparring court into serpents. For that… all the warriors almost beat him up. Thor stopped them from doing so and made Loki turn the serpents back into spears. After that, the sparring session was ended.

Everyone was too enraged Loki.

Thor proceeded to drag his younger brother into the palace by the arm. "Was that fun, Loki?"

"Yes, it was."

Thor stopped and shot Loki a cross glare.

"Well," said Loki calmly, "it was."

Thor continued to march furiously down the palace hallway, dragging Loki with him. The god of mischief; however, rattled away, unaffected by the god of thunder's anger. "You know, I think I found a severe weakness in Asgard's army."

"Really?"

"Yes… you're all lousy on ice. Haha, the frost giants had better not attack now!" Loki laughed. "So, where are you taking me?"

Thor did not answer.

"Let me guess, my old cell in prison? I doubt it'll be as nice as the first time I was put in there."

Still no answer.

"Well, you better put me there, after all you're only allowed to take your most trusted allies with you tomorrow and I can't go."

Thor glanced at him.

"Well, you don't trust me do you? So, you can't take me with you… that would be against your AllFather's wishes. Unless, of course you're going to go against his wishes again? It you do, I shall be very impressed." Loki ended with a grin.

Thor stopped. "You are my trusted ally. You are my brother… my best friend and I love you. Of course, you're coming."

Loki widened his eyes at Thor, and then quickly, looked down.

But, Thor stepped closer to him and cupped the back of Loki's head.

Loki turned his gaze up and found himself face to face with the taller blond male.

"Odin is your father as well."

Loki shut his eyes in sorrow and turned his face to the side. "Then why doesn't he act like a father anymore?"

Thor stared sadly at Loki. There was still much pain within the handsome, raven-haired god of mischief.

X

X

Loki was in his room, which was connected to Thor's. Thor had given him this room as he was not allowed to have his old room back. Thor in much ways was Loki's prison keeper.

Loki was not trusted to have a room of his own… many thought he would run away to some other realm to cause chaos. However, Thor was kind enough to leave Loki alone in his room that was connected to Thor's by a single, door-sized archway.

Loki sat on his bed, polishing the golden parts of his long jacket. None of the servants would serve him anyone… well only at meal times as he ate when Thor ate. He was now a prince who had to clean his own room, clothes and everything else. But, when you're a powerful sorcerer… cleaning was always easy. He could tidy his room with a wave of the hand. However, Loki chose to arrange his books by himself… and kept very good care of the last set of books his mother, Frigga, gave him just before her untimely death.

Frigga… she always treated him with true kindness and love. She, who treated him equally and always showed worry for him. She was also the only person who visited him while in prison. Then, the memory of his last unkind words to her came rushing back to haunt Loki. He stopped polishing the golden lapel of his jacket and dropped the cloth.

Loki gazed miserably at the pillars of his room, then at the balcony and the perfectly blue sky decked with puffy white clouds. He raised his hand and conjured the image of Frigga. She appeared in a beautiful, pale pink dress with a warm smile on her face. She turned her gaze at the jacket on his lap.

"Just about finished," said Loki, as he grabbed the cloth and polished the golden lapel a little more before donning the long, sleeveless jacket. Then, he strode up to Frigga, still smiling gently at him. Loki raised his hand and tried to touch Frigga… but knew… he could not. This Frigga was only an illusion he conjured.

"I know… son…" she uttered softly.

Loki stared stunned at her. He did not command her to speak.

Frigga gazed at him with a vision of love and affection for her suffering, adopted, child.

"But… I …"

In the room next to his, the servants had just left Thor and somehow… he could have sworn he heard his mother's voice, fleetingly. He turned to Loki's room.

Loki dropped to his knees before his mother, the pain within engulfing him once more. "Even though you are just an illusion I conjured… you speak like her... Though I did not command it!"

"Oh Loki…" said Frigga sadly. Then she saw her elder son standing at the arch-way of Loki's room and smiled at him and vanished. Thor dropped his gaze to Loki, still kneeling on the floor.

"Brother…" Thor called softly.

"You saw all that… didn't you?"

"Yes…" Thor watched his younger brother rise to his feet, his back still turned to him.

"I envy you Thor… at least you got to say goodbye... at least you were there at her funeral. Where was I? In my prison… until a guard told me… after her funeral! You and your father didn't even have the courtesy to even tell me of her death… do you know how angry that makes ME!" Loki released his rage and his powers, lifting the covers off his bed, tearing the pillows and scattering feathers everywhere, breaking the cupboard and the dressing table, the bedside chair, but not harming the bookcase or the books in it. Loki quickly got his temper under control and with a wave of his hand, fixed all the broken furniture in the room.

Thor strode up to Loki, standing right behind him. "I'm sorry brother, you are right. Father and I should have told you earlier and should have at least allowed you to attend mother's funeral."

Loki sighed and relaxed his shoulders. "No, Thor… it would not have happened. Odin did say when I was sentenced that I would never see her again." He gave a cold laugh. "He was right."

Thor didn't know what to say to comfort Loki. But, he remembered that his mother would often embrace Loki. Then, Thor spun Loki around and giving him a good shock, hugged him.

"T-Thor, what are you doing?"

"Mother used to embrace you like this all the time. You must miss that… so let me continue this for you."

Loki's face turned red from embarrassment. "You… you don't have to do that! You sentimental fool!"

Thor, still keeping Loki in his embrace, spoke with tenderness in his voice. "Don't be flustered, brother. We'll only be like this when no one else is around… you don't have to be angry or shy. I will prove that I love you and that you don't have to hate me anymore."

Loki didn't know how to act. Kindness shown towards him always made God of mischief confused. He raised his arms and then halted. Loki was unsure whether to return Thor's embrace. Thor could feel Loki's hesitation; however, he patiently waited.

Suddenly, Loki snickered into Thor's shoulder. "You really are a sweet fool." Then, he raised his hands up to Thor's waist and lightly held him there. Thor smiled. Loki finally found the strength to return his embrace. After a short while, Thor released Loki and stood away with a big, happy, grin on his face. He put his arm around Loki's shoulders and joyously said, "Come, brother! Let us go and relish in tonight's feast!"

Loki sighed, giving Thor a defeated smile.

X

X

The great banquet hall of Valhalla was filled with merriment as the gods and great warriors feasted together. As usual, Fendral was circled by maidens, whilst Volstagg was circled by plates of food that he had already consumed. Slightly further from them and on the other side of the long table sat Thor and Loki.

Thor ate quietly, but kept watching his friends bask in their merriment with a smile on his face. Beside the Prince of Asgard, Loki kept glancing at him; this wasn't his brother's usual behavior.

"Thor, this isn't like you," Loki commented before popping a grape into his mouth.

Thor smiled and turned to Loki. "You worry about me, brother?"

Loki shot Thor a mischievous smirk. "Hardly. But, I seem to remember a time when you used to relish the great feasts of Valhalla with a maid on each arm. You used to drink more than any other and you made the most noise too."

Thor laughed at the memory of his old self. "I'm a changed man now, brother."

Feeling a little more mischievous, Loki ventured, "Changed by your mortal, Jane?"

Thor grinned at Loki. "Not by her alone."

Loki widened his eyes in an innocent gaze at his brother, his brows raised in question.

Thor pointed a pheasant drumstick at Loki. "Most of my change was done by you."

That really surprised Loki. "Me? I was trying to kill you!"

Thor laughed. "It was you, brother, who showed me how arrogant I once was. You trying to kill me showed me that."

"Well, damn," Loki replied, as he picked up his goblet of ale.

Thor laughed and then pulled Loki towards him, making Loki spill a bit of his drink on his clothes. Then, the god of thunder kissed the god of mischief on his cheek.

Fendral and Volstagg laughed at Thor's antics.

Loki pulled away, his face red with embarrassment. "I didn't think you've drank enough to do something like that!"

Thor continued to laugh, so did his friends.

Loki sighed and then smiled and continued to eat beside his brother.

But, during in the middle of the great feast, Odin entered the great hall. With him was the warrior he picked to dine with the gods that night. All eyes in the great hall were turned to the King of Asgard. Loki looked at his adopted father with hurt. He could no longer gaze on Odin without feeling a sense of hatred or torment.

Odin went to a table that was all his in the hall. After giving a short speech, he was cheered on by all and there were many toasts to the chosen warrior.

Loki ate with his head down. There was nothing for him to cheer about. When the god of mischief finished eating, he sat silently beside Thor and waited for him to finish. Thor ended his meal a little while after that. He stood and walked to his friends, advising them to retire early as they would have a long day tomorrow. Fendral agreed and pulled himself loose of the females that were around him. Then, he and Thor fought to pull Volstagg away from the food on the table. They weren't very successful until Loki lent them a helping hand. He made all the food in front of the older, red-haired warrior vanish with a graceful wave of his hand.

Volstagg threatened to beat Loki into a pulp.

The Trickster chuckled at him, whilst Thor held his large friend back.

"Now, now, keep all that energy for tomorrow. You may need it when we face the beast." Loki teased

Volstagg looked flustered. He huffed and stopped struggling against his prince. Thor stepped aside and said, "Loki is correct my friend. Leave all your energy for tomorrow."

Then, the four males approached Odin to excuse themselves from his presence and the great feast. The old King of Asgard wished them all a good night and honor for tomorrow. Then all in the great hall wished the mighty warriors a good night… however, they all glared heatedly at Loki. He was hardly bothered by their harsh gazes.

X

X

X

* * *

Poor Loki, he is such a tortured soul, but can Thor ease his sufferings? Okay, now I know, I got the Feast of Valhalla wrong here as I based most of my research on the myths and not on the Marvel Universe. So, I have a question for you dear readers? Shall I keep it as such… or would you like me to change the feast?

Shall be awaiting your replies.

Advi.


End file.
